Guardians of the galaxy volume 1 remake
by Scott Clerkson
Summary: This series features the origins of Scott Clarkson aka Rocket, Peter Quill and Drax the destroyer. they are all remade origin stories. and it also includes a fight with a corrupt god in the finale.
1. Chapter 1

Rocket Raccoon in this story is called Scott Clarkson he lives in the amazon forest and had a mother and father his height is 67.0 170.1 cm like the average 15 year old human he has evolved into his humanoid shape he is currently brown white and dark he has brown and dark eyes.

In May 24th, 2015, people started to venture through the Amazon Forest to search for new treasures and locations and also collect some resources by taking down trees and plants, ruining the lives of many animals. Some theories and sightings started circulating of humanoid brown and white raccoons with dark and brown eyes that would walk around the forest and supposedly stalk some construction workers.

Later on in 2015 the sightings would become more common, and some construction workers would die from mines, bear traps, and many more deadly arsenals.

The workers knew that they were not welcomed so they called the ULC government. They are a team of people that contain unknown living creatures and research them.

But it was when they saw a giant triangular shaped ufo that they retreated in fear as the ufo shot them with laser missiles, chasing them to their equipment and vehicles.

They all drove away as fast as possible with their cars and left their destructive equipment on the scene.

Everything was peaceful in the forest as the humanoid raccoon family had gotten rid of the threat. They managed to create their own 1 floored house with a kitchen 3 bedrooms, and 1 bathroom.

The father was the oldest and largest and the mother was the shortest, The father of the family protected his wife and household and the mother made the food and medicine to make sure the family was healthy and happy.

The father also secretly was a general who saved many people and beings from different nations and universes. He never divulged the info to anyone except for his own son to make him smarter and a good replacement.

He also had his own lab under the house that contained weapons, armors and other kinds of objects including the triangular ufo which is called the mobius.

The Mobius ship has two elongated wings and a large cockpit in front of a cylinder structure that also contains a kitchen and living room there are 4 seats in the cockpit the outside of the ship is dark blue and black.

The two parents always talked in hand gestures to stay hidden from human civilization and they reproduced to create a child.

They agreed to call him Scott Clarkson and protect him as long as they could. His father kept patrolling the area and his mother took care of him. He learned how to talk from human adventurers in the forest and he decided to start stealing whatever seemed important for his family's survival.

Scott Clarkson hated eating other animals so he was a vegetarian in his own right.

But in March 2016 things took a turn for the worst as the family was surrounded by ulc guards that were equipped with bullet-proof clothing.

The boss of the guards came forth in the middle of the group. He wore dark clothing and seemed angry. He screamed,

Guard Leader

Give up this instant or death will follow!

The father of the family threw a timed grenade at them and it blew up and killed 5 guards. The others started shooting the house and the raccoons hid for their lives.

As the guards kicked down their door and searched the house, the father jumped right in front of them and shot 7 guards with his machine gun. But the gun ran out of ammo and the leader of the team shot him on the heart with a laser gun; he became ash.

Scott saw what happened and he covered his eyes in shock. He motioned to his mother to move out of the house, but it was too late.

The leader found her and smiled demonically as he shot her and she also became ash.

Scott started to cry quietly but the leader still heard and found him. Scott growled at him and ran towards him, but a guard shot the leader's gun off and the guards surrounded him.

Scott started to back away with his hands up, afraid of what might follow.

Scott

Ok i give up!

He said in an angry fashion. So the guards caught him and threw him in a large truck. They drove away to the ulc base somewhere in Florida. He was then freed from the truck but then he was handcuffed and dragged into the base's first hallway, which had 2 glass cells with a bed, shower, sink, and toilet. He got thrown into the second one and left there as the guards clothed him in dark and white striped prisoner clothing. They locked the cell as they left.

The hallway was filled with 4 cells each containing animal humanoids all the cells were the same and were locked by some heavy glass they contained a keypad the leader of the prisoners was Narnia.

Narnia the cat is the leader of a team of three humanoid animals she is a female dark cat with glowing yellow and dark feline eyes she can see the future and obtain knowledge on the lives of others.

Eric the wolf is the largest and the most threatening member of Narnia's team he is a humanoid grey and white wolf he always ends up killing his enemies in the most painful ways possible.

Jack the chimpanzee is the smallest of the team and the most hyperactive he helps his team mates and sprints in ultra fast speeds he kills his opponents with an electric whip.

Scott looks at the other cells in confusion.

Scott

Who are you guys?

The others look back at scott shocked to see someone else.

Narnia

Im Narnia and this is my team of justice!

Eric

*Growls*

Jack

Howdy!

Scott

So seems that you also have been kidnaped by these jerks!

Narnia

We tried to fight back but there were too many of them.

Jack

Hey Narnia show him your mystical powers!

Narnia

Oh i don't think that's necessary.

Scott

Well were locked in here so...

Narnia

Fine then... i can see the future and the lives of others.

Scott

Well can you prove it?

Narnia's eyes glow

Narnia

You come from the amazon forest and you had a mother and a father that protected you everyday and now they are,dead...by

Scott cuts her off

Scott

Ok i get it! you proved your point!

Narnia

Sorry sometimes i look too far in.

Scott searches for a hidden code in his cell and he finds one behind the bookshelf it is written 89P13.

but Scott then realises that the keypad was from the outside of the cell.

Scott

Of course it had to be outside!

scott pushes the bookshelf in anger everyone is scared as they see his anger issues.

Narnia

Scott chill or they will kill you...

Scott

not today!

Scott finds a vent over his bad and he climbs into it crawling to the other side where he sees the leader of the guards and the CEO of the ULC company in a conversation well he sees their shadows.

CEO

What is your problem! your not supposed to kill beings like this!

The CEO threw a chair on the floor and the leader backed away a bit.

Guard Leader

But they killed construction workers and scared them away!

CEO

Killing the parents was not the correct way to react your fired!

The leader pushed the door open and walked enraged. His eyes become dark with stars as he exited the building.

Scott

Wha- he seemed possessed?

Scott opens the vent silently and sneaks by tristan by looking at his surroundings and he finds the code to open every cell in the base in an email message he also grabs a small gun on a table and runs back to the vent, tristan hears him and tries to grab him but it was too late.

Tristan then starts the alarm and the guards take place in front of the cells waiting for scott to free the prisoners.

Scott finds the keypad and punches in the code which is 1679 and all of the doors and cells open freeing all of the contained creatures both dangereuse and peaceful.

Narnia

What have you done!

Scott

I saved you, you should be happy!

Eric

Dude you just released every single creatures which could kill humanity!

Jack

Im fine with it!

Scott

Ok you have two choices come with me to be freed or stay here and die what should it be.

Narnia

Your right were right behind you.

Narnia grabs her knife stars and jack grabs his wipe that he hid under his bed and rocket shot the door and guards stormed towards them.

The guards started to shoot Scott but he kept avoiding as Narnia through some knife stars at the guards she was able to kill 4 of them as half of the guards remained the gang ran as fast as they could to the nearest exit but the door slammed shut.

As the gang was being surrounded Eric and Jack attacked 5 guards eric used his own fists and jack used his whip.

Jack

Narnia you should leave from the lab with however that raccoon is!

Eric

Yeah leave now!

Narnia and scott run through the onslaught of guards to the lab jack and Eric manage to escape from the vent system.

the lab was filled with creations by scotts dad including his ship and scott opened the door and entered but narnia was shot.

Scott grabbed her He grabbed weapons and armor, including his dad's general suit, which is yellow and red and contains 6 buttons.

He put Narnia on a couch in the ship. He shot the remaining guards as he locked the entrance to it and got the ship out of there.

He put it on auto-pilot and went to see Narnia as she was about to die.

Scott

Are you ok?

Narnia

Scott... i'm so sorry for what happened to your parents and whatever you do think before you take action.

Narnia died in his hands and he sombered in tears for awhile. Afterwards all he felt was intense anger towards humanity for everything they'd caused to him.

He decided to cremate her body and let Narnia's ashes float in space.

He was planning to destroy Earth to be at peace, but before taking action he was exhausted and went to bed. Then he dreamed of Narnia warning him that his actions may come with consequences, and as he woke up the next morning he decided to scratch the idea as Narnia did not encourage such a plan.

To prevent himself from losing sanity he decided to create his own friend with human DNA and tree DNA. He combined the two, injected them into a small seed, and proceeded to plant it in a pot with dirt and water. He also made sure to be as close to the sun as possible for this to work he also sampled some lava from the son to create a durable protective dark armor as the lava hardened.

It took a few days until the seed started growing. At the start it was no humanoid creature, but as a few more months passed a tree man called Groot was born.

He came off the pot and learned to walk. At first Scott had no idea what he was saying. All he said was, "I am Groot," but he learned his language with the expressions he showed and the way he said the word.

Little by little he started to understand him and they were able to become friends that guarded each other no matter what. Groot was of a smaller size then Scott, but he still managed to be a hard foe sometimes. They would play together also as friends do. Also Groot needed more and more water as he grew up.

As Groot became an adult he was taller than Scott and engaged in a conversation with him.

Groot

I AM GROOT

Scott

Why would you wanna go there?

Groot

I AM GROOT

Scott

Ugh, fine! I'll get another human being to accompany us, but just this once!

Scott walked to the pilot's chair and turned the chair in front of his sight.

Scott

You should sit down, Groot.

Groot sat down on the second chair and buckled his seat belt. So did Scott as they went through the speed of light to the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Quill wears a dark and green long sleeved shirt with 4 red buttons and green and dark pants he has propellers under his shoes and gloves to float over gaps and holes he always uses his two small laser guns in battle.

In November of 1989, Peter was born in New York City by a loving and caring mother called Clara Quill and a creative and playful father called Dave Quill. Peter lived in a large mansion with 1 kitchen, three bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, 1 big living room and an indoor pool.

Dave's father would go outside, play with his son Peter, and listen to music with him. They even made an audiotape out of his favorite soundtracks and songs and Peter received a Walkman on his 5th birthday.

But his father became too occupied at some point and he wasn't seen that often as time went on, which saddened Peter but his mother would always tell him that he would come back.

He had grown a certain love towards space and its mysteries. He even built his own observatory with his backyard shed and he would watch the stars and planets of Earth's solar system.

His life changed as his father's death was announced in October 1999. They met him at the hospital and her mother demanded what caused this terrible illness that Dave had.

The doctors had no idea where the virus came from or what it was, but the side effects would be terrifying. Dave would sometimes stop breathing for a few minutes and be in paralysation for 2 hours a day.

In the final night of his life, Dave told his son the following while they were alone.

Dave

Son don't ever forget me! i will always be with you.

His father died at the stroke of midnight and Peter's heart was broken as well as his mother's. They felt as if there was an empty space in their family. Peter's mother would start drinking alcohol to try and forget about this whole situation, but it just made her even sadder and angrier.

Peter stayed far away from his mother as he knew that she had anger issues and he became afraid of her. He ended up attempting to run away from home, and as he did he saw someone motioning him to come in his observatory and disappearing into its darkness.

He frightfully followed the being inside and opened the light to his shed. He found out that his telescope was taken by Scott as he was holding it.

Scott was standing in the corner of the shed, afraid of his exposure.

Scott

GET US IN GROOT!

Peter ran after Scott, but a blue light surrounded the shed and they both started floating. Peter started to panic.

Peter

Hey leave my stuff alone!

Scott looked at him confused.

Scott

But didn't you want to run away from your home?

cause thats whats you will get.

Scott got his laser gun out and glared at him. Peter got scared but remained silent as the shed went inside the space ship. The door closed and it ascended to space.

Scott was still aiming at Peter as he took the pilot's chair and cancelled the auto-pilot. Then he turned to Groot.

Scott

Watch him carefully groot.

Groot went behind Peter.

Peter

I'm just a child...

Scott ignored him and kept driving.

Groot

i am groot

Scott turns around to Groot in anger.

Scott

No he aint my friend!

Scott turned around once again, concentrating on wheres he's going.

Peter

Why do you despise me i didn't do anything!

Scott sighs.

Scott

You humans killed my family and my love interest!

Peter was angry at Scott as he knew that not all humans should be blamed.

Peter

We aren't all murderers!

Scott stopped the ship on its tracks and he stepped off the chair in pure hatred against Peter. He aimed the gun at him once again.

Scott

Listen up kid, they made my life a living hell so shut up or i will throw you in space.

Peter refused to end it there and kept going.

Peter

Ok, Ok don't take such drastic actions il stop talking about it.

Scott put the gun back to his pocket.

Scott

Have you also lost someone?

Peter

Yes my father died from an unknown deadly illness...

Scott threw the gun away and felt guilty for asking.

Scott

sorry for being such a jerk go and do whatever you want in here.

Scott went to bed and Peter and Groot both looked at each other awkwardly. Peter grew to an adult in that ship. He was also taught how to use a gun by Scott. He would miss a lot, but Scott never gave up on him and now Peter became an ace at gun aiming. Scott even created his own armor of which he can fly with and breathe in outer space with.

He even threw him his audio cassette and Walkman back (He had taken it before takeoff). Now he was able to listen to his favorite music whenever he felt bored or desired to get back some memories.

Peter

So what's this team for?

Groot

I am groot

Scott

Great idea groot we are going to save the galaxy!

Peter

Well that does sound interesting so im in.

Scott

I may have to construct a radar to find outlaws?

Scott thought about it for a few minutes and came up with an invention of a radar that can spot outlaws in the galaxy in a short period of time. He got to work on it and finished it 2 weeks later.

They were now able to see all the outlaws that were arrested and not arrested. One caught Scott's eyes and it was Drax the Destroyer. He was known as a killer on planet Endor. He had killed many inmates and civilisations so this was their next destination. They all sat down, buckled their seat belts, and went at the speed of light to go to that planet.


	3. Chapter 3

Drax wears heavy armor that is entirely blue and red. He fights with his own fists and laser knives. He forgot most of his past, but he has a humongous desire of revenge against others for being forgotten.

Drax remembers being with pirates of space and their missions were to steal expensive artifacts to make a quick buck. At some point Drax was found and arrested in the Prison of Endor. His pirate co-patriots never helped him get away and so he felt left out, forgotten.

And he was not being treated lightly as everyone else seemed to make fun of him for being weak and refusing to start a fight. This changed as he had enough.

He started a huge fight in the dining area of the prison. The security got notified and a few of them also got hurt in the fight, but they were able to prevent it from spreading farther. Drax caused many paralysed inmates and he had no regrets of causing such a huge fight.

His cell only contained a bed and a window with bars. As he saw a small village a few meters away, he pushed the bars out of there, climbed out of the window, climbed down the walls of the prison, and ran into the forest.

Guards entered in small white ships with red and blue lights that were boomerang-shaped. They chased after Drax and started to shoot him with electric bullets that electrocuted its targets.

Drax somehow managed to avoid all projectiles but he fell in a massive hole. The ships were unable to find him, so they abandoned their chase and went back to the prison.

Drax was unable to climb out of there. He remained silent and hoped that someone else would help him out. As night fell he heard footsteps. He thought he was hallucinating, but he was surprised to find two brown eyes reflect in the darkness. The being looked at him from over the hole.

Drax

Oh, it's just a raccoon...

Scott

You jerk, I'm much more then a simple raccoon!

Drax was surprised to hear that he could talk.

Drax

Oh, you're a talking raccoon.

Scott

(sighs) We've come here to prevent you from hurting others, so...

Scott grabbed his big laser gun and aimed at Drax. Drax was scared and stood up.

Drax

Okay, I'm sorry for calling you a raccoon! Please don't shoot!

Scott

Why should I let you live? You've attacked many and you once were in a gang of pirates.

Drax

I promise you that there is another way than violence.

Scott

Like what!?

Drax

I could join you guys and I'll stop the massacres.

Scott threw a rope in the hole and Drax climbed it to the surface.

Scott

Don't think of any funny business.

Drax

Don't worry, I'll be peaceful towards you.

They both walked out of the forest to a plane and entered the ship. The door shut as they entered. Drax visits the ship.

Peter

Scott, why is he here?

Scott

I decided to let him live as he wanted to join us.

Peter

Okay, sure...


	4. Chapter 4

The guardians started to become bored as nothing interesting seemed to happen until 1 month later when the moon was being crushed by a giant's hands. His skin looked exactly like space and there was nothing left of the moon.

The guardians noticed the odd and shocking deletion that took place. They sat at the cockpit and buckled up.

Peter

What was that?

Scott

We will get answers soon. Hold on tight!

Scott drove at fast speeds, catching up to the one deleting planets, but as the ship was right next to it, Peter pushed Scott off his chair in fear and he stopped the ship.

Scott

What did you do that for, jerk!

Peter

We can't fight this thing without preparing ourselves!

Drax

Well I'm ready...

The being entered a black hole to another universe.

Scott, angry at Peter, went to make a weapon that had the ability to suck souls inside. Peter grabbed his 2 laser guns and Drax decided to bring his 2 sharp knives.

As for Groot, he brought nothing as he was already a living weapon with his stretching abilities.

As they were ready Scott sat back on his pilot seat and everyone sat on the other available chairs as the ship got sucked into the black hole.

Scott activated the shields just in time before the ship was about to be flattened by the gravity inside the black hole. It was completely dark for a few minutes and the ship ended up in an empty universe. Well, there was only 1 planet left. It didn't seem inhabited and it seemed to be far.

Scott decided to try and scan the planet but no information was shown, as if it was rare and lacking research.

Scott turned his chair to Peter

Scott

So what do you think that planet is?

Peter

It's probably that outlaw's home planet!

Groot

I am Groot.

Scott

Groot agrees.

Drax

Whatever planet this is, it makes me feel calm.

Everyone looked at Drax awkwardly

Drax

Lets just go!

Scott went back to driving towards the planet as the rest of the team went to rest for the upcoming fight.

Scott became tired as he drove. He was desperately trying to stay awake. The ship finally arrived closeby the mysterious planet. It looked like Earth but without any inhabitants, and also the lands seemed to be connected into one.

Finally Scott was able to sleep until the next morning. The group was ready to visit the planet and so Scott landed the ship on a grassy area.

No buildings or houses were found but animals seemed to be friends with each other; none ate others. That seemed like heaven to Drax. Scott was worried and thought this was some kind of trap and Peter enjoyed it as what it was. Groot stood with Scott and did not trust the planet.

Peter

OK, we can explore an-

Scott kicked him in the guts

Scott

I'm the leader here, Petey! And we must find the destroyer of planets.

Drax

You gotta calm yourself down

Scott

No, this whole planet is a trap!

Groot

I AM GROOT.

Scott

Yeah, let's go find whats going on, Groot

They walked to a large mountain and Drax and Peter relaxed on the grass.

They arrived at the mountain and Scott climbed on Groot.

Scott

I forgot my grappling hook, so could you climb me up?

Groot

I am Groot.

Scott

Thanks. Let's get up at the summit.

Groot used his fingers as some kind of way to dig into the dirt of the mountain while climbing and 9 minutes later they made it to the top. There sat this large humanoid figure with a dark, starry look as if he was space itself on his skin. He was sitting on a golden throne.

Scott jumped on the ground and aimed at the being with his soul-sucking cannon.

Spacial god

Why would you bring a weapon on my home planet!

Scott

Because you have deleted many planets of our galaxy, you bastard!

The Spacial God walked near Scott with a frown on his face.

Groot jumped in front of Scott as protection.

Spacial god

First off, watch your language! Second off, I did it to finally bring peace to all universes and I wont stop until I delete every planet with conflict.

Scott

You are ruining universes! That is not the right way to take action, you imbecile!

Groot

I Am Groot!

The spacial god stared at them in disbelief and prepared a large space kind of laser with his hands.

Spacial god

You are all fools!

The god threw the large laser at Scott and Groot and they avoided it successfully. Peter and Drax heard the commotion and arrived at the mountain. They found stairs to the top and they arrived in 2 minutes.

Scott

How did you guys come here so fast?

Peter

We used the stairs.

Scott facepalmed in anger and then the god became a giant.

Drax

What kind of terrible timing!

The Spacial god punched Drax at the edge of the summit and he grabbed on in fear.

Peter flew up to the god's face and shot him, but the lasers passed right through.

Peter

Son of a b-

The god grabbed Peter and he gradually started to vanish. Scott grabbed him with his jet pack by going through the hand.

He then landed and took Peter's guns.

He shot at the god's eyes and it damaged them as the god screamed and his eyes burned.

He hid his eyes and Groot grabbed the god's giant hands to the ground.

Drax

A LITTLE HELP, PLEASE!

Groot grabbed Drax and put him back up with the rest.

Drax ran towards the god and entered his body; the god shook trying to get Drax out.

Scott ran out of bullets and threw the guns away, checking Peter out.

Groot let go of the god's hands and the god grabbed Drax as he stabbed into its heart and threw him off the mountain.

The god attempted to crush Groot, but he kept avoiding.

Scott aimed at the gun with his cannon and charged it up but before it could start the god pushed him off the mountain.

He only fell halfway and climbed back up slowly.

The cannon lay next to the god. He was about to take it but Groot brought it to him and threw it to Scott as he arrived. He fired the cannon and it started to suck the god.

Scott

Sayonara, You beast!

He screamed and got fully sucked into the cannon.

Peter

I don't feel anything...

Drax

Yes, we showed that bastard!

Groot

I am Groot.

Scott

We gotta find a way to cure Peter. Let's get back to the ship.

Everyone followed instructions and went back to the ship. Scott brought Peter to his lab and closed the door.

Peter

He almost deleted me from reality.

Scott

I KNOW! And now I have no choice but to cure you.

Peter

Why do you even bother doing that?

Scott

Because this team needs you, Peter

Scott searched for a potion to cure whatever Peter had and found one. It was a transparent white one. He transferred it into a needle and injected it into Peter as he becomes visible again.

Peter

Thank you.

Scott

You're welcome, but don't scare me like this again!

Peter

Can't promise that.

Scott went back to driving while smiling as Peter listened to his mixtape created with his father.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
